Nouvelle couleur
by Suzunari
Summary: Steve Rogers vient de s'installer dans la Stark Tower. Une nouvelle vie de couple commence entre eux-deux. Vont-il passer le cap tant redouté?


Le soleil se leva, commençant a tapé sur une des nombreuses baies vitrées de la Stark Tower à New York. Steve se réveilla tranquillement dans les draps en vrac -en effet, la personne avec qui il partageait ce lit était quelqu'un de peu soigneux, et cet homme négligé n'était pas couché a ses côtés. Il se mit debout et se dirigea vers la luxueuse salle de bain de la tour, où il se lava le visage, coiffa ses cheveux blonds et où il passa une chemise blanche sur ses larges épaules musclées. Aujourd'hui il devait remplacer la personne a l'accueil de la bibliothèque.

Dans la cuisine il trouva du café encore fumant dans un gobelet en carton. Il en avala quelques gorgées et grimaça. La boisson était forte et amère, mais il la but quand même avant de descendre rapidement.

Tony réparait son armure, il était tout décoiffé, un torchon attaché sur sa ceinture, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean simple. Il semblait tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Steve. Le blond avança rapidement et passa ses bras sous les siens, le serrant contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans son cou et reniflant son odeur de café mélangé à son eau de Cologne et au Tabac :

"**_Et comment suis-je censé bosser comme ça , Cap?_**

**_-Steve._**

**_-Quoi "Steve"?_**

**_-C'est Steve et non Cap..._**"

Tony s'était retourner dans les bras de Steve et le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin comme d'habitude alors qu'il entourait le cou de son petit-ami de ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et s'effleurèrent, jusqu'à ce que Stark pose ses lèvres sur celles de Rogers pour les unirent tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux clos, lèvres contre lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que le brun recule de quelques centimètres :

"**_Bon matin, Steve._**

**_-Bon matin à toi aussi, Tony._**"

Ils se sourirent. Steve attrapa une chaise roulante et s'assit dessus, observant Tony se remettre au travail, tout en pensant à sa journée d'aujourd'hui. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, ce que Tony allait faire. Si il allait lui manquer, ou si tout cette journée se déroulerait comme d'habitude.

Normalement, Steve n'était pas quelqu'un de silencieux et discutait toujours un peu avec le brun ou le questionnait, mais étonnement aujourd'hui, ceci ne se produisit pas, et Tony se demandait pourquoi :

"**_Silencieux._**

**_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_-Pas de questions stupides aujourd'hui, tu es malade?_**

**_-Ah. Non. Je pense juste a ma journée._**"

Stark posa ses outils sur son bureau d'un coup et s'approcha de Steve, il lui prit la main et l'emmena en haut dans leur chambre, il alluma la télé, il s'allongea sur le lit et l'attira a lui :

".**_..Stark?_**

**_-Je veux encore profiter un peu de toi tant que je peux. En plus, y a plein de filles qui vont te mater a l'accueil._**

**_-Je m'en fiche._**

**_-De quoi, du fait que je veuilles profiter de toi ou que des filles te matte?_**

**_-Que des filles me regardent._**

**_-Nah. J'suis pas d'accord avec ça. Propriété Anthony Stark, on a pas le droit de mater la marchandise d'époque._**

**_-Je sais pas trop comment le prendre._**

**_-Le prend pas, tout simplement._**"

Steve gonfla les joues et posa ses mains sur celles de Stark. Il était plutôt surpris que cet homme puisse être un tantinet romantique. Avant d'avoir pu le vivre avec lui, il n'y aurait jamais cru et surtout pas parier. Pour lui à l'époque, Tony était un être je m'en foutiste et désagréable. Mais il était tout le contraire, il était toujours là pour écouter ses histoires, ses anecdotes ou encore ses "questions stupides" et il était très drôle et gentil quand il n'était pas de mauvais poil.

Le brun resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur le blond. Captain se laissait de plus en plus faire, au début, il avait eu l'impression qu'il venait d'adopter un hamster, car il ne se laissait pas toucher, embrasser ni même câliner. Mais en quelques semaines tout cela fut terminés et maintenant, Steve avait emménager dans son appartement depuis à peu près 5 mois.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient toujours pas passer un stade, CE stade. Tony n'avait pas pu poser se mains sur le corps de Steve dans un autre cas qu'un câlin ou un baiser. Il craignait que Steve le repousse, peur de l'inconnu. Il se retenait franchement, car c'était vraiment très dur de se retenir quand le blond sortait de la douche avec comme seul vêtement la serviette de douche.

Leur pensée fut interrompues par la sonnerie de téléphone fixe de Stark. Il fit un geste a Steve pour lui indiquer qu'il devait l'attendre la et alla voir. "Numéro inconnu." Foutue pub à la con. Il retrouva Steve et cette fois-ci s'installa dans ses bras. Le garçon lui carressait la joue avec son pouce ce qui était actuellement affreusement relaxant.

_** Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant 4 heures, jusqu'à ce que tout deux durent aller travailler. **_


End file.
